


孩子氣

by catchcat310



Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of You (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchcat310/pseuds/catchcat310
Summary: 誰喜歡誰呢？
Relationships: 元君澄/林尋
Kudos: 7





	孩子氣

**Author's Note:**

> EP7、EP8劇透  
> 我覺得大哥就是很可愛~~

林尋知道這幾天來元君澄都躲著他。

明明前幾天還跟前跟後地要和他一起吃飯，結果那天喝醉酒兩人同睡一張床後，元君澄嚇得連送他出家裡大門也不敢，即使林尋在浴室門外大喊說自己要去上班了他也都不肯出來。

"可以試試看"的那個骨氣是跑到哪去了呢？

林尋邊啃著無味的饅頭，邊憤恨不平地想著，他懷著這種鬱悶的心情連續將近一周了，連打工的同事都可以明顯感覺到他的情緒而儘量地躲得遠遠的，讓他本來就常常一個人獨處的生活在最近更加顯得孤僻。

等他下班時，外面本來斷斷續續的雨已經停了，氣溫因為夜晚以及突如其來的降雨的關係變得有些微涼；林尋拉起外套的拉鍊，戴上安全帽，在讓人瑟瑟發抖的冷風中緩緩地騎回家。

過長的紅燈讓他有些分神，林尋想起元君澄喝了酒以後溫暖的胸膛，元家大少爺昏昏沉沉地扯開自己的襯衫，一邊脫掉林尋的衣服一邊貼上他的後背，林尋不能肯定元君澄到底是怎麼忘記這些事的，忘記他將下巴抵在林尋的肩上，咕噥著：「 _林尋，你的身體好涼……_ 」，然後緊緊將他圈在懷裡。

明明才喝一杯啤酒，那傢伙的身體卻熱得像個暖爐似的。

汽車刺耳的喇叭聲打斷了林尋的回憶，他抬起頭才發現早已綠燈，他重新催動油門，任自己的心跳聲淹沒在嘈雜的車陣當中。

當看到元君澄站在他平常停車的地方時，林尋並不能說自己很意外，畢竟他們遲早有一個人要出來了結這件事，只是差別在以什麼樣的方式而已。

「 _嗨。_ 」不同於以往的自信，元君澄有些靦腆地打了招呼。  
「嗨。」儘管林尋想要說些什麼現在來不會太晚了嗎之類的調侃的話，但話到了嘴邊後自動轉成一個簡單的招呼。他自顧自地停好摩托車，發現他們之間的沉默有些令人窒息。

「 _你吃飽了嗎？_ 」元君澄的視線飄向林尋，似乎在思考著話題，但又被林尋一句吃過了快速的句點。林尋的住家附近入夜後就顯得分外的安靜，只能聽見遠遠的地方時不時傳來車輛模糊的奔馳聲。在一陣短暫的沉默後，元君澄又開了口。「 _今天打工很忙嗎？_ 」

「 _元君澄。_ 」林尋用韓語說道。不知為何地讓元君澄打了個冷顫。  
「我們這樣到底算是什麼意思？」林尋的表情很無奈，又參雜了一點苦澀。  
「 _嗯……我問過月戎了，他說你應該沒對我做什麼，所以我想如果……如果是我對你做了什麼的話，我……這個，該怎麼說才好……。_ 」即便是講自己常用的母語，元君澄也知道自己講得亂七八糟的，這幾天來他不是沒有想過那天晚上的事情，只是一看見林尋的眼睛，他就全都慌了，因為他不知道有什麼方法能讓林尋不討厭自己。

「元君澄，你是白癡嗎。」林尋嘆了口氣。「我已經跟你說過了那天我們沒有上床，到底你是哪一句話聽不懂？」  
「 _我們畢竟還是睡在同一張床上……。_ 」  
「你認真嗎？所以你現在過來是打算對我負責嗎？」元君澄很認真地點了點頭，讓林尋笑了出來。  
「你不覺得太晚了嗎？你吻了我，摟著我睡，然後在隔天早上大叫著逃開。」林尋不喜歡現在這樣像是刺蝟的自己，但要是不帶著刻薄的語氣，他就無法逼著自己將感受說出來。「如果我的心曾經受傷了，那現在也早就結痂了，元君澄，我一點都不需要你。」

林尋看見元君澄先是握緊拳頭，低著頭看著地面，隨即又有點失落地鬆開手心。當元君澄再度抬頭的時候，眼眶有些泛紅。

「 _關於你的事，我都想記得，我也好恨自己為什麼不記得吻過你，為什麼不記得有沒有告訴過你，知道你不是我弟弟的時候我覺得很開心，為什麼不記得我到底有沒有跟你說我喜歡你。這是我這輩子第一次有這種感受，林尋。如果我知道該怎麼做才是正確的話，我願意用一切去換那天那個早上。_ 」  
「 _教教我，林尋。_ 」元君澄拉起他的手放在自己的心上。「 _要怎麼樣，跟你在一起時我的心才不會跳得這麼快。_ 」

「你真的是個笨蛋。」林尋討厭心軟的自己，但他更討厭明明有感覺，卻硬要將元君澄拒之門外的自己，他笑了笑，一隻手環住元君澄的脖子，輕輕地含住對方的嘴唇。跟那天唐突的吻不一樣，他可以感受還留在元君澄心臟的那隻手傳來元家大少爺加速的心跳聲，唇瓣的確像元君澄說的一樣軟軟的，嚐起來感覺有些令人暈呼呼的；一開始元君澄只是被動地被吻著，過沒幾秒他就主動環住林尋的腰，吸吮著林尋的舌頭，貪婪地加深了這個吻。

「 _這是代表你想跟我談戀愛，對吧？_ 」元君澄退開一些距離，嘴角帶著笑望著林尋。  
「對啦。」林尋被他看得有些害羞，只好別過頭小聲地說道。


End file.
